


not my jurisdiction.

by colloquialrhapsodist



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colloquialrhapsodist/pseuds/colloquialrhapsodist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look at her now. Breaking rules just to check up on Zack’s girlfriend and see if she’s all right.</p><p>She’s going soft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not my jurisdiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the first of many snippets of Aerith and Cissnei, but knowing me I might flake out and be lazy.

“I knew you were following me.”

Cissnei’s not even halfway through the rickety double doors when that singsong voice drifts through the dusty air of the church. She raises an eyebrow, pausing ever so slightly, but otherwise lets the comment roll off her shoulders. She knows enough about the target to not be surprised; the girl’s slipped through the fingers of every Shinra agent to come through here – or perhaps, more aptly, wrapped them _around_ her little finger.

She’s curious.

The Turk walks in, examining the building’s dilapidated interior with a critical eye. A poor place for anyone to pick a fight. She folds her arms, finally appraising the girl in the garden.

“Just a minute,” Aerith says. “Don’t step on the flowers, okay?”

“I won’t,” Cissnei says with a little smile. She takes a seat on one of the frontmost pews, sighing in the musty air. It’s making her nostalgic, remembering a childhood of running barefoot on dirty streets, and fishing into garbage cans for fish bones and rotting apples, and always looking over her shoulder.

Finally, Aerith stands, dusting off her dress and turning to face her.

“I wasn’t expecting co– oh!” Aerith blinks, lacing her fingers behind her back and stepping forward. “… You’re a Turk?”

“Yes,” Cissnei says, briefly nonplussed, because she thought that was obvious?

“But you’re so young,” Aerith says.

“It happens,” Cissnei says with a light shrug.

The flower girl claps her fingers together – an aha-moment, despite her tense posture. “Then… you must be Cissnei, right?”

She smiles, resting her chin on her hand. “I guess Zack beat me to the punch.”

“Mm.”

“I’m not here to take you in, by the way,” Cissnei adds casually, and Aerith blinks. “I just – I wanted to meet you. It’s not really company policy, but…”

“That’s fine,” Aerith says. “I’d prefer if I had faces for all of you, anyway.” It’s stated cheerfully, but it’s an unexpectedly smart comment – so, she doesn’t just see the Turks as faceless oppressors, does she? 

Cissnei rolls her fingers against her cheek, humming. She’d never verbally admit it, but – part of the reason she took watch over the Ancient today is because knowing how heavily Tseng spies on her raises the hairs on the back of her neck. Aerith is a target, and an eighteen-year-old girl at that; there’s no need for him to be so guiltily creepy about watching her.

The Turk grew up as a female in the slums, too. She has no doubt the amount of that kind of thing Aerith’s face throughout the years.

“So,” Aerith says – making conversation with a  _Turk_ , Cissnei’s respect for her doubles – “… is… Zack coming home soon?”

“… I’m afraid that’s not in my jurisdiction,” Cissnei says after a moment, the apology in her voice real. The reports are still coming in – and one of the rookie Turks saw Nibelheim set aflame – but. She can’t tell the girl the truth. Not right now. “I don’t know.”

“Even if you did know,” Aerith challenges, “would you tell me?”

Cissnei sits up with a blink, surprised. Aerith doesn’t look away, holding her in her burning green gaze, and it’s Cissnei who has to look away, folding her arms. A flame of guilt builds up in the back of her heart, the same kind that’s been slowly smoldering ever since she first heard the rumor that Zack’s a test subject now. She doesn’t want to believe it, but Shinra’s turned on its own so many times that she can’t bring herself to doubt it. The creeping paranoia she felt as a child, wincing and glaring at every shadow, is coming back, step by step.

Look at her now. Breaking rules just to check up on Zack’s girlfriend and see if she’s all right.

She’s going soft.

“… You’re very perceptive, Aerith.” Cissnei shakes her head. “But I can tell you, in all honesty, that I don’t know.”

Aerith deflates, looking away, and Cissnei stands. The seat of her pants is caked in dust, but she doesn’t bother to brush it away. She begins to make her way towards the doors, but a call of her name stops her. She pauses, tilting her head back ever so slightly.

“Zack’s parents,” Aerith says fiercely. “In Gongaga. I can’t go; mom and I are destitute, as all of Shinra knows.” The accusation makes Cissnei stiffen, but she can’t argue with it. “But you, with all of Shinra’s resources – you  _can._

“If Zack doesn’t come back, you have to make sure they’re okay.”

Cissnei glances back, locking eyes with the slightly taller girl – no, woman, she thinks, noting the very adult anger in those bright green eyes. She doesn’t look away this time.

“You didn’t even have to ask,” Cissnei says softly.

Aerith gives a single terse nod.

“And… if Tseng bothers you…” Cissnei turns back around, walking slowly towards the doors again. “… Let me know, will you?”

She leaves with a light smile, wondering exactly how much trouble she’s going to be in  _now_. Breaking policy isn’t smiled upon in Shinra, especially considering both Tseng and now Cissnei have no real desire to hand Aerith over to the hands that are currently clenched tight around Zack’s throat.

She doesn’t dawdle, and makes straight for the train.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read this as Cissnei developing a slight crush on Aerith by the end of this interaction, I not only encourage it, but fully intended that effect. Please though keep in mind though they can't develop an actual relationship that is actually healthy and equal, considering Cissnei holds considerable power over Aerith, unless/until Cissnei quits Shinra. 
> 
> Whether or not I have plans to steer in that direction with later fics remains to be seen. ;) just take my laziness into account haha.
> 
> However I hope you all enjoyed this as is, because as a standalone it works well for Cissnei introspection.


End file.
